


FFVII Folk Tales: Tonberries

by ixieko



Series: FFVII Folk Tales [15]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Folklore, Gen, Genocide, Monsters, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixieko/pseuds/ixieko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how a peaceful nation of cave-dwellers turned into vengeful monsters who punish everyone who hurt any living being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FFVII Folk Tales: Tonberries

Long, long ago, when Churindari was green and warm, on the far northern shore lived a tribe of sea-folk, who were slow and clumsy on the shore, but quick and nimble like silver fish once they dived into the sea. Cave-dwellers they were, small in size, yellow-eyed and green-skinned, and used to wear hooded cloaks to hide their unusual features from human eye.

They say that these folk were children of Maltar (The god of ocean. - M.) himself and trusted keepers of his underwater gardens, and this is why no one dared harm them, for Maltar, being otherwise a kind ruler, did not tolerate anyone who did ill to his children: their ships would never reach the land, and their villages would be wiped off the shore by high tides.

The sea-folk gathered sea-treasures from the depths: beautiful pearls, and amber, and precious shells, and stored them in the caves where they lived. From the farthest ends of Churindari merchants came to buy the treasures and marvelled at the caves, turned into magnificent palaces by the hands of little sea-folk.

Once, the kan (King. - M.) of a big, wealthy tribe that lived nearby came to the sea-folk and told them: "Monsters in these lands grow stronger and stronger every year. I offer you protection, and in exchange ask you to give us your treasures for the lower price than you set for others."  
The sea-folk talked among them and agreed, because he was right, and monsters were truly becoming larger in number and more dangerous.

The kan had two sons, Gukchan and Ulak, who were the best friends when they were kids. When the older one, Gukchan, turned fifteen, the father sent him to travel the continent, to see the world and learn different ways people lived, for he thought it essential for the future ruler of their tribe. For years and years Gukchan travelled, and while he was away, Ulak grew envious of him. "Why is it me who works day and night for the tribe now, who leads the warriors and protects our land, but it will be him who inherits it all?" He complained to his friends, and instead of talking sense into him, they agreed that it was unfair.  
When one day the old kan received the bird from the older son, and the message said that he was returning, Ulak volunteered to meet the brother, saying that he missed him dearly. But when they met on the border of the tribe's land and Gukchan hugged him, Ulak, overcome by envy and hate, struck his brother with a knife and killed him, and then returned to his father and said that Gukchan was killed by monsters.

Grieved by the older son's death, the old kan soon passed away, and Ulak became the new kan, but it didn't make him as happy as he thought, for his brother's spirit visited him often and asked, "Why, my brother, did you kill me? What ill have I even done to you?"  
Plagued by guilt at his wrong-doings, Ulak grew only crueller; his own people began to fear him, for he could kill anyone if he suspected they were questioning his ways of guiding the tribe.

Soon or late, his gaze fell upon the sea-folk. "Why are we buying what we can have for free?" He said, and ordered his warriors to capture the sea-folk and make them slaves, but the sea-people fled and hid in the many narrow caves and grottos where big and broad humans could not go. Angered by their escape, Ulak then ordered to burn down the caves, and went with the warriors himself, pouring fire from his powerful Fire-Gem down the grottos and caverns.  
On and on they went, until no cave-dweller was left alive, and then Ulak said, "This will be an example for everyone else - do not defy me!" And his own men was frightened by his cruelty.  
But when Ulak and his warriors tried to enter the settlements of sea-folks and steal the treasures, they were met with spirits of sea-folk who refused to give their treasures to the greedy and evil men. When Ulak approached the spirit (which seemed small and harmless), he was attacked by the memories of all crimes he committed, and, consumed by guilt and regret, he fell down dead. His warriors ran away, but only a few of them managed to escape the caverns. The tribe soon fell apart, and the place where their villages once stood was flooded with ocean waters.

Many people tried to enter the shining caves and find the sea-folk's treasures, but no one who did it lived long enough even to see them. Legends say that only a pure soul who never harmed anyone can go past the guardian spirits, but even if one that pure could get to the caves, they would be killed by the monsters that lurk inside.

They say that because of Ulak's betrayal Maltar turned away from human race, and oceans became dangerous and dark for us. Only a few people managed to win his trust since these ancient times, but I will not mention them here, because each one of them deserves their own story.

_(From “The tales of North”, Evan Marius, 1932)_


End file.
